$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {1} \\ {4} & {1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {4} \\ {2} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}-{-1} & {1}-{4} \\ {4}-{2} & {1}-{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {-3} \\ {2} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$